


Talk the Talk

by LadyLaela (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sibling Love, Transgender, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro's deep baritone came right from his chest, and his hand kept Dave's firmly in place to feel the vibration. “Now you do the same, lil man. C'mon. I know you're a fast learner.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk the Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is totally vent fic. You caught me.
> 
> On a somewhat related note, how much shit would it stir up to change my username on here?

Bro took Dave's shaky hands, and pressed one to each of their stomachs. “I know you're good with your breathin, lil man; but we haven't done this since you were just a young thing and I know it's tougher for, uh. People with tits to keep it down here.”

Dave was looking away, Bro could tell even through the shades. It was probably shame, and the older Strider hated himself for making his lil bro feel that way – but it couldn't be helped. Yeah, obviously he didn't wanna think about it. Ignoring it was not gonna make the problem go away. 

Exaggerating his own breathing to make his stomach rise and fall, Bro placed one of his own hands to Dave's slender midsection, watching him carefully. It was obvious that he had to concentrate to keep breathing like this, at least out of strife. 

Dave let out an angry hiss as he caught a light punch to the shoulder. “Fuck you.” 

“You slipped up.” Bro said with a half-smile.

“This is stupid.” Dave was obviously upset and frustrated, as much as he was trying to hide it. He went to get up, but Bro caught him by his tiny waist and dragged him back, utterly ignoring it when Dave drove a fist into his chest.

Bro caught him by the hair, holding him in place. “Quit it, brat.” He growled, before shoving Dave back where he wanted him. “It's for your own good. Ain't doin anything for ya, makin me speak instead of you when we're outta the house.” He caught Dave's hands again, pressing one firmly to the base of his throat. 

“You feel that when I'm talkin?”

Bro's deep baritone came right from his chest, and his hand kept Dave's firmly in place to feel the vibration. “Now you do the same, lil man. C'mon. I know you're a fast learner.”

Dave cleared his throat and coughed awkwardly a few times, obviously nervous as hell to try. Fuck, Bro just wanted to hold him and make him feel better, but he'd learned keeping it manly between them was something Dave appreciated far more. Dammit he didn't have it in him to go right now, and Bro couldn't blame him. 

Closing his eyes behind his shades for a second, Bro counted bars and beats in his head.  
“Now you see I got a baby,  
Tells me his name is David,  
Raised him up from a pup  
Got him all well behave-ed  
Taught him how to walk and hold his  
sword and how not to die when it's  
hilt slipped from his nervous sweaty hands  
He got with the program like I'm just watchin from the stands  
He'll beat my ass down one day cause he's a hell of a man  
Makes me prouder than the proudest soccer mom ever be  
An that's how I know that one day he'll beat even me  
An you know that's somethin I wish he could see  
Right now he's gonna repeat at the count of three:”

Bro looked right at Dave, taking his brother's spare hand and putting it against his smooth throat so he could feel both of them now.

“One. Two. Three.

“Right now, baby bro  
Listen up, here we go  
Let's see how you play it  
If you can follow my flow.”

Dave was nodding along to his beat now, like they really did have a sick backup.  
“Right-” his voice cracked horrible, and he went red, but he looked into Bro's eyes, tightened the line of his mouth, and took a deep breath.  
“Right now, big bro  
My ears' open, here we go  
You know I can play it  
Ain't never dropped yo' flow.”

He'd sounded husky, forced and strange; but it was an improvement. Bro was no fucking voice expert but he felt sure that it mostly just had to be made natural. As he'd hoped, it looked like rapping was already spinning up Dave's confidence.  
“Doin' good, doin fine  
Sure you're makin me proud  
but angry white trash don' whisper  
better get it out loud.”

“Doin fine cause I'm damn fine  
Havin' me make ya proud  
I can whisper or shout it  
They all listen like I'm loud!”

Again it was an overcompensation, but fuck it made Bro smile. The female quality wasn't gone, he could still hear the 'lil lady' in there, but at the very least, rapping really got Dave's swagger up. And like the precocious little bastard he was, he was obviously imitating Bro's intonation and drawl; spitting the rhymes back like he heard them.  
“Hey, Dave  
Drawl with me an'  
Don't forget your a's and e's  
Texan makes your voice sound deep  
An' somethin' natural's easy to keep.”

“Hey, Bro  
Don' fuck with me  
Kids round here don't take kindly  
They cut that noise don't let it seep  
Somethin they don' wanna k-” Dave started coughing, and Bro watched him closely. Fuck, this shit must be more straining than he'd thought.

“... your freestylin ain't bad, lil guy. Let's battle that shit out tomorrow, s'enough for tonight.” He rested a hand on Dave's shoulder, only to be met with a determined look. “Hey. Fuck you, we're not wreckin your voice. You gotta be able to talk afterwards, you little shit. You can practice when you gotta talk to me for somethin.”

Reluctantly, Dave nodded, coughing again. “Juice?” he asked, his throat sounding pretty ripped after the short break.

Normally Bro would have told him to get his own damn juice, but he knew this was a good time to indulge and stood up, moving to the door. He paused with his hand on the frame, but didn't turn around.  
“Now you see, I got a baby  
Tells me his name is David  
He don't gotta die now  
Not ready to give up yet  
Got a plan for the lil man  
First I gotta raise him again  
Fights like a pro, sure can drop a flow  
But there's stuff that he don't know  
Seems I gotta teach him how to  
walk and talk again.”


End file.
